Fairy Tail High Life in the Normal
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: A beautiful blonde rich girl named Lucy. A regular pink haired teen named Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become friends, or will they remain enemies for the rest of high school? Add another boy. Would it become a love triangle? Summary sucks... Rated M because of a change in pace.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Minna! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my other stories... I've been hitting blanks a lot lately, but I got this amazing idea for a new Fanfic! How'd I get the idea, you ask? Well, let's just say a good friend of mine knows people who know people who know people. Confused yet? Well anyways, on with the show! Oh and by the way... the title is supposed to have a ; right in between Fairy Tail High and Life in the Normal. So it would look like this:**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Prologue**

Fairy Tail High. The one place where you could truly be yourself, the one place where no one would judge you. Well, all that changed when Lucy Heartfilia arrived. Lucy was a busty blonde, rich, daddy's girl that, when she didn't get what she wanted, all hell would break loose. Her popularity hit overdrive and her temper flew past the high heavens. She was the exact image of her passed mother, Layla. Everyone in Fairy Tail High thought that Lucy just behaved the way she did because of her mother's sudden death but no. It was actually much deeper than that. The only abnormal thing about Lucy, however, was her temper. She would be happy for only a couple of seconds then she'd be totally mad at someone for the smallest thing **(By the way, this is not bipolar-ism...) **Lucy had very little friends which made her even more lonely and very angry with her father for sending her to this school. She wanted to go back to the Academy where she had previously studied. Back where everyone did everything for her, but she soon found out that she could use her power here. She would daily pick on students and yell at her teachers for not giving her enough credit for the small amount of work that she did. Her boyfriend Loke wasn't much help as help went by either. He would just sit there and twiddle his thumbs whenever Lucy strangled some poor student for not doing what she wanted. This was the one girl that everyone hated, and feared in the whole of Fairy Tail High.

Now, it was around this time when another student had arrived at Fairy Tail High. Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was your everyday, regular teenage boy. The only abnormal thing with Natsu, was his hair. Electric pink hair that flew out in every direction. Because of his hair color, it seemed to attract unwanted attention. He got beat up occasionally after school, but how could he help it? This was his natural hair color, based on what his dad said. Igneel, Natsu's father, had the same hair as Natsu. the only difference was that it was a deep red color, instead of the pink color Natsu had. Igneel had told Natsu many times that he and his mother had the same hair color, and Igneel also told the boy that he had been beaten up for his hair color as well. Not only him but Grandine, Natsu's mother, as well. It had surprised the pink haired teen many times to hear that his dead mother had been beaten up, even thought she was a girl**(sorry for the stereotype...)** But what had surprised him even more, was when Igneel had told him that he and his mother only shared one physical similarity; their smiles. Natsu had his mother's goofy and cheery smile. But, ignoring all of that, Natsu was your average teenager. He loved to party and hang out with friends and check out girls. He even enjoyed brawling with his rival Gray Fullbuster.

Two totally different teen caught up in the same high school. What would happen if one day, their paths crossed?

**So, what'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! And thanks for reading! (reading my fanfictions is manly!) Oh yeah, if you want you can check out my other two fanfics if you already haven't: Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu and The Lost Mage of Fairy Tail. Arigatou-nii!**

**~Zaïde~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Sup guys? Yes I am back with another chapter! I updated my second FanFic too, if you want to check out chapter 23! Well, wish me luck with my many sprouting ideas, that they won't dissapear and they won't make me explode! Well, here the chapter!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Loke! Where are you?" I asked to no one in particular. It had seemed like ages since I last saw my orange haired boyfriend. I sat at a table in the Commons, one of places that everyone would gather in for lunch.

_Damn, I have skating and dance tonight... I guess I better cancel that date with Loke tonight..._ I thought.

"Hey, Princess." A voice said, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me to see Loke. His orange hair was messed up and his shirt had carelessly pulled on.

"You must've been is quite a rush this morning!" I commented.

"What?"

"Look at your shirt! And your hair!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was."

"Oh, I have to cancel that date tonight."

"Ok. Wait... WHAT?!"

I expected as much. Loke seemed to be to attached to me sometimes. I flipped my golden locks and turned my gaze away from the orange haired teen.

"I have to cancel that date. I have figure skating practice for that big competition tonight and dance." I reminded Loke.

"Right. I forgot Thursday was dance night. When is the big competition anyways?" he questioned.

"A week from now. Why?"

"Am I not allowed to come see my favorite girl skate?"

I giggled. Loke brought out the best in me, unlike some of the guys in my class. That reminded me of something too.

"Crap! I have a French test today!" I wailed. I slammed my head against the table, my arms slumping against the chair. I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder.

"It's ok Lucy. You just try your best and you'll be able to do it."

I looked up and smiled weakly.

_He really does bring out the best in me, doesn't he?_

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to the Commons, no one beside me. I was alone and I liked it that way. I just wasn't in a social mood today. I didn't know why, but it was probably from the hangover I got this morning. I was unusually cranky and my head hurt. I didn't feel like getting into a fight with Gray, or talking with Lisanna, or argue with Gajeel or even get hugged by Erza. I shuddered at the thought of that woman hugging me. The chest protector she wore under her school uniform was hard! Truth be told, I didn't even know why she wore one. I continued walking anyhow, trying to remember the verbs and adjectives for the French test we had today. While running the list of verbs through my head, I heard a faint giggle. I growled. I knew that laugh too well.

_Lucy.. That spoiled brat! _I continued walking towards the commons, remembering all the times when Lucy had potentially ordered him to do something for her. Lucy had everything a person could dream of, and because of that everyone feared her power. Her money could do just about anything for her. I turned the corner to see the She-Devil herself. I walked past, hoping that she would ignore me, and she thankfully did. I spoke to soon.

"Oi, Natsu! My girlfriend has a request for you."

**So,what'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! And thanks for reading! (reading my fanfiction is manly!) Oh yeah, if you want you can check out my other two fanfics if you already haven't: Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu and The Lost Mage of Fairy Tail. What's Lucy gonna ask from Natsu? Will Natsu do what she wants? Or will he ignore her request? Find out in the next chapter! Arigatou-nii!**

**~Zaïde~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Sup guys? Yes I am back with another chapter! I will update my second FanFic too, if you want to check out chapter 24! Well, wish me luck with my many sprouting ideas, that they won't dissapear and they won't make me explode! Well, here the chapter!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

_Oh shit..._ I thought. _What does she want now? _I walked over to the table that Lucy *gag* and Loke *gag* were sitting at. I put a hand on the table, as I stood on the _other _side, away from _her_. I really disliked Lucy.

"What do you want Blondie?" I demanded.

_Damn my head hurts!_

"I wanted you to write my French test for me today." Lucy said, examining her nails. I sighed.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have my father... What could he do to you that he already hasn't done? Oh I know! I'll have him buy your property!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened.

_Shit, how could she have found my weakness already? She's only been here for a couple of days! _I lived alone with my dad in this apartment, but it wasn't a very good one. It was very broken down and it desperately needed cleaning. My dad was filled for unemployment right now. He messed up on his former job and needed a new one, but he just wasn't successful, so I had to get a job and pay our rent and everything; not to mention my hockey lessons and hip hop lessons! It looked like I wasn't going to get out of this situation alive.

"Fine."

"Yay! You hear that Loke? Natsu's going to take the test _for _me!" Lucy squealed. I could see Loke's orange hair bobbing up and down as he nodded. He flashed me a glare and I scowled.

"Well, if that's all then I'll be going now." I said and turned away from the pair. I continued to walk down the hallway, going absolutely nowhere.

_When are you going to get a job dad? _

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_  
_

I continued to talk with Loke until first bell rang. I wasn't one to be late for class so I sped to my locker, anyone in my path immediately hit the walls. Only one person didn't move, and it looked like he was wearing a first year's suit. **(Yes, the first years _have_ to wear a school uniform.) **I quickly dodged him and turned the corner to my locker until I ran into something.

"Oof. Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my cheek as I landed on my butt. I soon came face to face with a raven haired teenager. I could see the outline of muscles under his shirt and he had a narrow face. He almost looked datable. _Almost._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_Whoa, his voice is so deep! It makes him all the more datable! _I swooned. I was suddenly brought back to the present as a hand was out stretched towards me. I took it and the mystery boy helped me up. I dusted off my skirt and grabbed my book. The boy was grabbing the book at the same time, and I my hand reached for it, they touched. I looked up at his face, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks, and I immediately recoiled, letting the teen get it for me. He handed it to me and I took it.

"Thanks." I muttered. It felt so weird thanking someone. It was so uncommon to me, but I felt the need to this time.

"No problem." he answered.

"Um, this may sound awkward but what's your name?" I said awkwardly.

"Gray Fullbuster. Who're you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." I answered.

_Oh, God this is so weird!_

"Well, thanks for helping me." I thanked, and walked away. I could hear nothing but my own footsteps down the hall.

"Dude, she didn't put you in Hell! That's amazing!" some kid commented.

"I can't believe you survived the wrath of the She-Devil!" another said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. She's just a girl that needed some help. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I heard Gray say. I mentally thanked him again for saying those kind words.

_He might bring out the best in me too..._

**So,what'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! And thanks for reading! (reading my fanfiction is manly!) Oh yeah, if you want you can check out my other two fanfics if you already haven't: Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu and The Lost Mage of Fairy Tail. Ok, so this is going to be a _really_ slow NaLu. there might be some GraLu in here. LoLu is going to end soon.**

**~Zaïde~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Sup guys? Ok, so I was in the shower and I came up with this great idea for this chapter! Huzzah! I'm still in only a towel with dripping wet hair! I just hope it doesn't get all over my Science project... Other wise I did all that work for nothing... Well, here's the next chapter anyhow!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I popped my headphones in, stooping down to get my first class binder.

"_And we party all night until we fall to the floor, and then we each say 'Hey-o'!" _I sang quietly. **(Once again, these are my lyrics. Check out chapter 24 in my other Fanfic to see what I mean...) **I closed my locker and made my way to the classroom, not even noticing that my phone was vibrating in my skirt pocket. I walked down the hall to room 313. I could hear the murmurs of my classmates-or as I called 'my servants'- from where I was standing. One of the voices stood out, clear as crystal.

"You went out on a date with her even when you're dating Lucy?"

"Of course. Lucy's nice, but Miruka is even better."

I could feel my eyes lining with tears as I recognized Loke's voice. My breath came in shallow gasps and I barged into the classroom. I furiously walked up to Loke and and grabbed him by his hair. I turned his face so he was able to see mine.

"You little ass! How dare you?!" I whispered at him furiously.

"Ow, ow. Lucy! That hurts!" he complained. I let go of his hair and gave him a slap across the face. I could feel everyone's eyes on our figures. I pushed a hand to my side, salty tears streaming down my porcelain cheeks.

"We're done Loke!" I screamed at him. I ran out of the class in tears. I heard Loke mumble something under his breath as I was leaving. It sounded something like 'stupid girl.' but I wasn't certain. I was so focused on getting out of the classroom that I didn't care anymore. I heard the screech of the second bell going off, but I didn't even bother to go back to class. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

_Why does this always happen to me?!_

**(Gray's P.O.V)**_  
_

**(Ok, I know this is a bit random, but I decided why not? After all, Gray deserves a say in this too...)**

I stared at Loke, on of my good friends, as he rubbed his left cheek.

"Damn that girl hits hard." I heard him mumble.

"Who're you talking about?" I asked, curious on who he was talking about.

"Lucy, my girlfriend. Oh, wait. Correction, my ex-girlfriend I guess." he said. I sat on a desk, trying to guess who this 'Lucy' was.

"I don't think I've met a Lucy yet, well except for one, but she was really nice." I said. Loke looked at me like I was insane, but then his gaze softened slightly.

"Right, you're new here. Well, my 'ex-girlfriend' is Lucy Heartfilia, the school's most popular and most demanding person." he explained. I nodded. I'd never heard that name before.

3...

2..

1...

*Click*

"Holy-! That was her?!" I yelled in his face, pointing at the door. He nodded. "B-but when I met her she was all perky and nice."

"She's almost never like that. You must've gotten to her 'soft side'." Loke said playfully. I face palmed I just met Loke and what I've gathered from him so far is that he does nothing but flirt. I turned to the door just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" she said, as she wrote her name on the board. "For all our new students this year, my name is **(Me-nets)**, but you may also refer to me as Minets-sensei."

I raised my hand. I looked at the door again, also expecting Lucy to walk back through the door right away.

"Yes?" Minets-sensei called on me.

"May I go use the washroom, Minets-sensei?" I lied. She nodded. I walked out the doorin search for the blonde that I had just met today.

_Where are you Lucy?_

**So, that' the end of Loke and Lucy. I wonder who's gonna take over? Gray or Natsu... hmm. Maybe I should change this to a GraLu instead. What do you think? Let me know with a review! ^_^**

**~Zaïde~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ How are you? You're really lucky my teacher hasn't caught me writing this next chapter! *glance* Well, here it is! Enjoy Minna~!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I ran down the abandoned hallways to the school's greenhouse. It was my favorite place here in the school. It reminded me so much of my mother, who had passed away when I was about seven years old. I remember her gardening and planting flowers almost everyday. When she was sad she would go the little gazebo in the back and cry out all her tears. The school's greenhouse didn't have anything to hid in, but I liked being there. It reminded me so much of Mama. I ran past the main office with Poluchka, the school's secretary, screaming after me to get to class. I ignored it and sped out the doors to the greenhouse. I started to slow my running pace to a fast walk. I finally reached the greenhouse and flung the small door open. I looked up from the ground and stared at all the flowers and plants.

**_"Mama? What are you doing?"_**

**_"Gardening dear. Would you like me to show you how?"_**

**_"Yes! Show me Mama! Show me, show me!"_**

**_"Alright dear."_**

Memories of my mother and me in the garden came rushing through my head. I walked to the closet plant, a delicate red rose, and touched it's stem. A thorn pricked my index finger, making it bleed. I gasped in pain, but I continued to reach for the stem. I managed to carefully wrap my hand around it without puncturing my hand to horribly. I gave a quick yank, and the rose was out of the flower pot. The rough brown thorns pierced my hand and I whimpered in agony. I felt a single tear flow from my eye as I set the rose on the ground. I looked around the greenhouse for a knife or some flat wood to scrape the thorns from the rose stem. I finally found what I was looking for and I walked back over to the rose. I took it in hand once I got back to the soiled area and I sat down in the dirt, not caring about how dirty my clothes were getting. I just felt so at home when I was in the garden.

I took the rose in hand again, the thorn piercing at my already bleeding skin. I winced at the pain. I opened the pocketknife and started to pry off the thorns. I started to hum a tune that Mama use to sing when she was in the garden. I was so caught up in my work that I didn't even notice the sound of the greenhouse door sliding open. I heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching me, but I ignored them.

"L-Lucy?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"N-Natsu?"

**Cliffie! Hee hee. I'm so mean sometimes. How did you like this chapter? Was it ok? I know it seemed really short! Ok, it _was _really short, but better a short chapter than none at all right? Right?! Say right or I'll send Erza after you! *death glare* I'm just kidding. ^_^ But seriously though. Short better than none? Well, please review! And thanks for all the accounted support! **

**Dear dog's paw in burning ash,**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. You're reviews are the one's that usually make my day, and they always give me more inspiration! Thanks you so much!**

**~Zaïde~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ OK, so I get back from my choir concert and guess what? I CAN'T FREAKING TALK! I hope it leaves! I want to talk again! So right now, since I can't do much else, I decided to write the next chapter! YAY! Well, enjoy Minna~!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 6**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I sat there in shock as my gaze landed on the head of electric pink hair in front of me. My gaze soon landed on his scaly scarf, and then back up to his face. He looked just as shocked as I was. I really didn't want to see anyone right now. I was just going to have to get rid of him somehow.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, scowling. My eyes held a now serious gaze as I stared him down. Natsu obviously got what I was trying to do, but he stayed. He stood up straight, instead of his usual slouched composure.

"I'm the one who takes care of the plants in here. What are _you _doing here?" he answered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms over my well-formed chest and shifted my weight to one side.

"I'm skipping class. What does it look like to you?" I answered. Sadly, I forgot that my eyes were still red and puffy over my break up with Loke. Natsu took note of that as he guessed another answer.

"It looks like you were crying. that's what it looks like to me!" He stated. I looked away from him, sniffing. I was trying hard not to remember my fight with Loke, now that he mentioned that I looked as if I was crying. The pink haired teen was able to tell that something was wrong with me. I could hear the soft patter of his feet as he approached me. He was only a few feet away before I raised a hand.

"Don't come any closer." I muttered, trying to keep my cool. I didn't need someone butting into my affairs. I mean, don't you think it just gets annoying when someone tries to help you when you don't want any help? It got on my nerves so damn much! While I was thinking my thought, my phone started to vibrate in my skirt pocket for the second time this morning. I noticed just in time. I picked it up from my pocket and looked at the number that was dialing.

" 486-3235? Who's that?" I asked myself, as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You can tell me you know." a voice answered. I face-palmed. He really didn't have to do that. I looked over at Natsu, who had the phone up to his ear, a concerned aura surrounding his muscular figure. I didn't even notice the outline of muscles under his shirt until now. After all, I had only been here a few days. I didn't have time to get to know a lot of people.

"I'm not saying." I said, and hung up. I continued to look at him. "How'd you get my number?"

"Loke owed me a favor. He and I are actually really close. I've known him since we were eight." Natsu answered. That at least made sense. Loke was here way before I came. I moved here on account of my father's job. His job intends us to move quite a bit, but now we've decided to stay here for good. After all, this was where my father met my mother. It had good memories for him.

"Ok then. Has Loke told you anything recently?" I asked Natsu. He shook his head.

"I haven't heard anything since yesterday at like 1:00 AM. Why?"

"It's nothing really. Just that... Well... Loke and I have... Gone. Our separate ways."

"Oh, that's cool. Wait... What?! You and Loke broke up?!" he yelled. I winced a bit at how loud he was. I looked over at the red rose I was polishing earlier. I nodded.

"W-what happened?"

"He just thought that he could get away with cheating-" I was broken of by the slam of the greenhouse door opening again.

_How many people come here?! _I mentally yelled. Natsu looked at me confused. I ignored his gaze and walked over to the front of the plant area.

"Gray?"

**Another cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry these are so damn short! I just don't have the time on my hands to do huge chapters. Review and hang in there!**

**~Zaïde~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ Here we are again! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had lots of projects and tests recently, that it's just been a work overload. C'mon people, we've all been there at least once! Well, here's the next chapter anyhow! Enjoy Minna~! Oh and I will try to update every week now! Thanks for staying this far!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I stared at Gray as he walked through the doors towards me. He stopped merely inches away from my curvy figure. I could see the concern swimming in his deep onyx colored eyes. He took another hesitant step forward. I lowered my gaze, looking at the dirt floor.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened..." Gray asked. I felt a lone tear slipping down my cheek as I started to cry again. I grasped my wrist with my blood stained hand. Gray took note of my red hand and he took it, quietly examining it.

"What did you do?" he questioned. I pointed to the rose lying a few feet away from up along with the pocket knife.

"The rose thorns. I come here... when I'm upset." I confessed. "It just feels like home to me."

"How so?" Gray asked.

"It... Um, it reminds me of my mum. It's been a while since I've seen her." I said.

"Hey! Aren't you the new kid in our French class?" I heard Natsu ask.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gray challenged.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Natsu threatened.

"You better believe it! Come at me fire-freak!"

"STOP!" I screamed. A vein popped out of my forehead as I glared at the floor. "If you're going to fight, go fight somewhere else! Trying to keep emotions intact here! Hello! Just broke up with boyfriend!"

"A-Aye! S-sorry Lucy!" Natsu stuttered. Gray sweat-dropped as he pulled Natsu out of the greenhouse by his collar, the pink haired freak yelling in protest.

"See ya later, I guess." Gray mumbled. I turned around as I waited for the door to close. Once it did, I broke down in was just way to much for me to take in right now. The passing death of my mother, my father wanting me to go and marry some creep I don't even know, me and Loke breaking up. It was just too much.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

**_(3rd person P.O.V.)_**_  
_

You could hear the sound of sobs from the greenhouse doors if you listened very closely. Gray and Natsu, classmates to Lucy Heartfilia, had ears pressed against the door as they heard the cries from their blonde classmate. the two boys shared a confused glance. It may have seemed like they had no idea what Lucy was going through, but they were wrong.

Natsu had lost his father at a young age. He was the closest person in the world for him, and he just goes and dissapears one day. The only thing that Natsu remembers about his father is his smile and his red spiky hair. Not only did he lose his father, but he lost his mother as well. his mother was a kind woman with long blue hair and glowing green eyes. She was killed in a car crash. In the same car crash, Natsu's leg was severely damaged and now it's his weakest physical point. He has to be excused from physical education because of his slight disability, so his life isn't just a bed of roses either.

Gray had lost all of his family. His mother and his brother. His mother, Ur, was a strict woman that had once been a Marine. She was a dark haired woman with a fake leg, on account of a bomb explosion back in the days of war. She died of uncured injuries that were infected from the bomb explosion. Gray's brother Lyon was white haired teen that was only a few years older than him. After learning that his mother had died he committed suicide to go and join Ur. Gray has been alone for all these years without any relatives and since he just moved to Magnolia, he doesn't have any friends except for Loke.

Maybe, just maybe, the three of them will discover a hidden bond. What will happen if they do?

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! GOMENASAI! *bows repeatedly* Please don't hurt me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, so please review! 8D**

**~Zaïde~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ I hope you all enjoy this next chapter in Fairy Tail High! 8D**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 8**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I walked from the school gate to where my blue Porsche was parked. I sighed as I slammed the door closed, turning the key to turn on the ignition. I looked down at my steering wheel in thought. A lot had happened today. We had a French test, Loke and I broke up, I might have made _one_ new friend, and now Natsu knew my phone number. The ringtone for my phone scared half the death out of me as someone started calling, pulling me out of my wonderland. I picked up the electronic device and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Lucy! It's me! When is that skating competition again?" My eyebrow twitched as I recognized the voice. I hung up immediately.

"Loke, you bastard..." I growled softly. I shook my head to clear my anger and I started backing up my car out of the student parking zone. I could see the other students rushing to get to their vehicles, hoping to get out of the school grounds first. I smiled a bit. It was like a road race. I turned my shimmering blue Porsche to the entrance gate and turned on my radio. I gasped excitedly as one of my favorite songs started playing.

**Song: One More Night by Maroon 5**

**You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more**

_**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_**And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know I said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_**Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**_  
_**Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**_  
_**I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself**_  
_**And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**_

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_**And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_**Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night**_

_**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_**(yeah baby give me one more night)**_

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_

_**(I don't know, whatever...)**_

I sang along, squirming in my seat. I couldn't wait until my hip hop lesson in less than half an hour. I looked at the clock in my car. I squealed like a fan girl as an another of my favorite songs came on.

_**Song: Part of Me by Katy Perry**_

_**Days like this I want to drive away**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**_

_**You chewed me up and spit me out**_

_**Like I was poison in your mouth**_

_**You took my light, and drained me out**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me!**_

_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_  
_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**I just wanna throw my phone away**_  
_**Find out who is really there for me**_  
_**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**_  
_**Was always tearing at the seams**_  
_**I fell deep, you let me down**_  
_**But that was then and this is now**_  
_**Now look at me**_

_**This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**Now look at me I'm sparkling**_  
_**A firework, a dancing flame**_  
_**You won't ever put me out again**_  
_**I'm glowin', oh whoa**_  
_**So you can keep the diamond ring**_  
_**It don't mean nothing anyway**_  
_**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**_  
_**Except for me**_

_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_  
_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
_**This is the part of me**_  
_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**This is the part of me, no**_  
_**Away from me, no**_  
_**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no**_  
_**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**_  
_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
_**This is the part of me**_  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _  
**

I continued to squirm in my seat as I pulled up to a red light, a bright yellow Mustang in the area ahead of me. On my left was someone riding an awesome neon green motorcycle, and on my right was a hot pink mini van.

_A pink mini van? Who the hell would pick that color? _I looked back to the yellow car in front of me. Whoever owned that car had awesome taste. I couldn't tell who it was, just that I saw his license plate very clearly.

"Burn me?" I asked myself. My gaze lifted back to the head of the person. I couldn't tell who it was because, well, he wore a hat. And a pretty deece one if I do say so myself. It was a purple hat with intense blue flames lining the sides and back, leaving only the top part purple. A puff of smoke cleared from the exhaust pipe as the light turned green again. I turned on my right hand turn signal to tell the person in the mini van that I wanted to barge into the next lane, and try to figure out who the hell was driving the yellow Mustang! Anyone who had that kind of car had to be at least the slightest bit rich, and maybe even hot! I turned up my radio a little bit as a new song came up._  
_

**_Song: Diablo by Simon Curtis_**

**_Here's the thing, yeah we started out friends_**

**_But this is not a Kelly Clarkson song and not how it ends_**

**_Oh! Everything I thought about you was lies_**

**_I thought I knew you but you were disguised_**

**_Everything I thought about you was bogus,_**

**_I speak for the both of us, time to say bye_**

**_Save face, and get out of town_**

**_Take the car you're driving and just turn it around_**

**_Cause you're a, nutcase!_**

**_You're freaking me out_**

**_I'm sorry that you hate me cause I just wasn't down,Oh!_**

**_You're the devil, you're a filthy piece of trash_**

**_Gonna brush you off my shoulder, gonna let you kiss my ass_**

**_You're a diablo_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_You're so damn evil!_**

**_You're a diablo_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_Your shit is evil!_**

**_Are you crazy?_**

**_Because you're just so out of line_**

**_I swear someday you'Re gonna freaking claw out my eye_**

**_Oh wait, you did_**

**_Baby, baby does she take a piece of lime_**

**_For that drink that I'ma buy her_**

**_Oh wait, this song isn't mine_**

**_Uh, oh! You're coming unglued_**

**_If it wasn't so damn frequent then I'd try to subdue_**

**_But you're a, psycho!_**

**_They all know it too_**

**_I can't wait until the day that I am finally rid of you!_**

**_You're the devil, you're a filthy piece of trash, _**

**_Gonna brush you off my shoulder, gonna let you kiss my ass_**

**_You're a diablo_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_You're so damn evil!_**

**_You're a diablo,_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_Your _****_shit is evil!_**

**_Oh, now I really wanna see you get help_**

**_I really wanna see you get over yourself_**

**_and I do wish you do well_**

**_But I have to say I'm glad you're gone_**

**_Oh, and I'm thinking that you might lose your mind_**

**_The very first time you hear this song_**

**_but I did nothing wrong_**

**_Except let you stay in my life!_**

**_You're the devil, you're a filthy piece of trash _**

**_gonna brush you off my shoulder gonna let you kiss my ass_**

**_You're a diablo_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_You're so damn evil!_**

**_You're a diablo_**

**_a diablo, a diablo, a diablo, a diablo, a diablo_**

**_Your shit is evil!_**

I was finally able to make it into the next lane, trying my best to keep up with the yellow Mustang without exceeding the speed limit. I caught up with the yellow vehicle. I looked over to my left. The boy had pink hair partially covering his deep onyx eyes. His speakers blasted Hot Chelle Rae, and it was also another of my favorite songs. I started to unconsciously sing along with the sound track.

_**Song: I like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae**_

_**Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar  
Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
If you're with me let me hear you say**_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,**_  
_**Oh, everybody**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_  
_**(I like it like that, I like it like that)**_

_**Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn**_  
_**Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)**_  
_**Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight**_  
_**Call a taxi, pack the back seat**_  
_**I wouldn't have it any other way**_  
_**If you're with me let me hear you say**_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough**_  
_**Oh, everybody,**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh, like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that**_

_**Oh the homie brought the booze**_  
_**I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back**_  
_**We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn**_  
_**Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on**_  
_**And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home**_  
_**In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone**_  
_**You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack**_  
_**And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like**_

_**I'm max faded at my grandma's house**_  
_**And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch**_  
_**I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that**_  
_**Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks**_  
_**Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar**_  
_**I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar**_  
_**You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt**_  
_**With the seat back, playin in the back, like**_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough**_  
_**Oh, everybody**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_  
_**[x2]**_

_**Oh oh oh oh like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh like that...**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that**_  
_**I like it like that**_

_****_Then I finally remembered there was only one person that I knew who had bright, neon pink hair like that. I looked over at the teen again just to confirm, and sure enough it was him.

**~Zaïde~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ Enjoy the next chapter! 8D**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 9**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I looked at the pink haired teen in the bright yellow Mustang next to me. He side glanced, looking slightly bored. I quickly ripped my gaze away, a blush creeping on my cheeks. I brushed off my thoughts and looked at the clock. 4:15 PM. My dance lesson was soon, and today I was supposed to be meeting up with the rest of my dance teacher's solo students. I huffed out in annoyance. I didn't want to meet the other kids. I like working on my own.

_But what if one of them's cute?_ A voice in my head asked.

"Then I'd regret the fact that I really didn't want to meet the other dancers." I answered. I sighed as I waited for the light to turn green. I flicked on my left hand signal as the light went green. I swerved in front of the yellow car and sped down Main Street to the dance studio. I turned up my radio even more when I hit another red light. I growled. I wanted to be there already. I wanted to start dancing out my anger and frustration of the day's events. That's what I did when I was angry or sad. I would walk over to the dance studio and ask my teacher if I could hang for a while and just dance out my emotions. That and go to the flower garden I had in the backyard. I noticed the slight sound of music emitting from my stereo as I turned my full attention to the music.

_**Song: Party Rock Anthem by: LMFAO  
**_

_**PARTY ROCK**_  
_**YEA**_  
_**Whoa!**_  
_**LET'S GO!**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**We just wanna see ya!**_

_**Shake that!**_

_**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,**_  
_**She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot**_  
_**Booty move weight like she owns the block**_  
_**Where I drank I gots to know**_  
_**Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll**_  
_**Half black half white, domino**_  
_**Gain the money Oprah Doe!**_

_**Yo!**_  
_**I'm running through these hoes like Drano**_  
_**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**_  
_**We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping**_  
_**On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin**_  
_**Hey!**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**Let's go**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time**_  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**We just wanna see you!**_

_**Shake that!**_

_**Every day I'm shuffling**_  
_**Shuffling shuffling**_

_**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**_  
_**We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad**_

_**One more shot for us**_  
_**(Another round)**_  
_**Please fill up my cup**_  
_**(Don't mess around)**_  
_**We just wanna see**_  
_**(You shake it now)**_  
_**Now you home with me**_  
_**(You're naked now)**_

_**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]**_  
_**Put your hands up to the sound [x2]**_  
_**Get up [x9]**_  
_**Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound**_  
_**Put your hands up! [x4]**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)**_  
_**Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)**_  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)**_  
_**Everybody just have a good good good time**_

_**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**_  
_**Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!**_  
_**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**_  
_**Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)**_

_**Shake that!**_  
_**Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling**_

_**Put your Put your**_  
_**Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)**_  
_**Put your Put your (Whoa!)**_  
_**Put your Put your**_  
_**Put your hands up**_  
_**Your hands up**_  
_**Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling**_

"Not a bad song..." I said. The light turned green again and I hit the gas hard. I was getting close to the dance studio. I could see it from just around the corner. I smiled a little bit as I turned into the small parking lot my teacher had for students. I turned my key and my car turned off. I leaned back in the seat and sighed. My gaze traveled to my dance bag and I grabbed it, opening the door to head into the studio. I slammed my car door shut and locked it, mumbling in the process. I walked into the dance studio, bag on my shoulder, and walked up the ramp. I turned into a hallway where the change rooms were. I walked into one and locked the door. I set my bag onto the floor and I pulled out my my black sweats and my loose t-shirt. I scrambled in my bag to look for my bright purple and green high tops I kept for only dance purposes.

"There they are!" I exclaimed, pulling out the shoes. I slipped them on after taking off my flats. I grabbed one of the ponytails on my wrist and tied my hair up, looking in the mirror while humming. When I finished, I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one side.

_Complete. Now to go and dance the night away!_ I laughed a bit at my own thoughts. I grabbed my water bottle and headed out to the studio. I walked in to see my dance instructor setting up the stereo.

"Hey Rex!" I greeted, making him jump a bit. Rex turned around and smiled.

"God Fleur, you scared half the shit out of me." he sighed. I rolled my eyes at the name he gave me. He called me 'Fleur' often. I brushed it off though.

"So how've you been?" I asked, swaggering up to the stereo. He shrugged.

"Same old, same old. You? You're dad still the same bitch he's always been?" he returned the question.

"Tch, you know it. The old man won't stop ramblin' on about marriage and buisness, that it's been driving me up the freaking wall!" I growled. "Honestly, I think pops is trying to just use me for his buisness."

"Agreed. You ready to show off your skills?" Rex asked. I looked at him.

"You know I am. Obviously you don't know me well enough bro! And we've known each other since we were both five!" I pointed out. **(Note: Rex and Lucy are the same age; 17. Rex had short black hair, deep blue eyes, a piercing in his ear and a tattoo on his left arm.) **

"True, true. So, what about the other kids? You ready to work with 'em?"

"I guess. I just wanted to practice first. Is that ok?" I asked. Rex nodded. I smiled and popped a CD into the stereo. I cranked the volume up and waited for Rex to start the song up. The beat was starting to make my hips move and I started to wander over the dance floor, popping to the rhythm. Right in the middle of a song, a group of kids walked into the room. Three of them. I stopped and turned.

"Hey Rex!" one greeted.

"No way..."

**Hee hee. Another cliffhanger! Are you guys able to guess who the three kids are? Let me know! XD**

**~Zaïde~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ Enjoy the next chapter! 8D**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school? Add another boy. Will it become a love triangle?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 10**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

" Hey guys! What's up?" Rex asked the group of kids. I groaned. No way was I working with them! Well, one of them I would, but the rest... No way!

"Not much. Who's she?" a red head asked. I burned with anger. I was Rex's best pupil and he never mentioned me?! I opened my mouth to speak, but Rex interrupted me.

"Guys, this is Lucy- a student and really good friend of mine. Lucy, these are Natsu, Gray and Erza- my other solo students. You'll be collaborating for the upcoming recital." Rex introduced us.

"Lucy! I didn't know you knew Rex!" Natsu exclaimed. A vein popped from my forehead in frustration.

"Of course I know him! Who else teaches hip hop in this god damned town?!" I shouted.

"Good point..." Natsu said. "But how was I supposed to know you took hip hop? Rex has never said anything about you."

I glared at Rex, who started to shiver under my glare.

"Rex..." I mumbled before I started to chase him around the room.

_**(3rd person P.O.V.)**_

"You bastard! You always told me I was your star pupil! Why you...! Get back here!" the blonde started shouting while chasing the dance instructor.

"Hey! What about us?! REX!" a red haired girl shouted, joining in the chase.

"Did you even say _anything _about us?!" the raven haired boy said, also joining the wild goose chase. The pink haired teen, however, just stood there sweat dropping as the other students were chasing Rex, one after the other.

"Enough! We'll never get anything done if you guys are chasing the teacher around the room like that!" he shouted. Rex and the three other students stopped in their tracks.

"Natsu's right you guys. Sure I might not have mentioned you guys before hand, but you all know who you are right?" Rex justified.

"Yeah... I guess..." mumbled the blonde. The raven haired boy shook his head and the red-head just crossed her arms while she panted.

"Right. Let's get started." Rex breathed. He started walking back to the front of the studio where the stereo was placed. He popped in a different CD as the rest of the students lined themselves up to begin the lesson. Rex pressed the play button and turned to look at his students. He clasped his hands together and started rubbing them thoughtfully.

"You ready?" he asked. All four students nodded excitedly. "Right. Let's get this party started!"

***Time skip-After Dance rehearsal***

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I panted slightly once Rex finished up our session. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and looked around the room. All of the other teens were becoming breathless as well. I walked over to where I left my water bottle and picked it up, taking a good long drink before Rex swiped it.

"Hey!" I gurgled, water still in my mouth. I side glanced towards Rex, who was now drinking from my bottle. He handed it back to me after some time. I still had the water in my mouth. I spit it out all over Rex.

"Aw, Lucy! That's sick!" he complained. I stuck my tongue out and laughed at him.

"That's what you get for stealing my water bottle without permission!" I teased.

"How many times have you done this before?" he questioned. I stopped laughing and ended up counting on my fingers as I tried to hold in my laughter. I ended up counting to ten.

"Ten times!" I laughed. I could hear snickering in the background as Gray and Natsu fought back the temptation to laugh. I pointed to them and laughed, while clutching my stomach. Then the whole room was soon filled with laughter, Rex included. I started to laugh more quietly as I wiped away a tear. I took in a breath of air, which ended up being a hiccup instead. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. The whole room went silent until I hiccuped again. Rex started to snicker, which ended up making everyone laugh again. I smiled and giggled.

_Maybe I could make some new friends if I stayed like this..._

**Sorry it's short! I just hit a huge blank after that one sentence! Gomenasai! Merry Christmas everyone~! ^_^**

**~Zaïde~**


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**Konnichiwa Minna~! Okay, so I haven't updated in ages and I know you must all hate me because of that. But here's the thing! I have hit a super duper bad case of writer's block and I need some help to recover! I need to live AGAIN! So here's the deal. The first person to come up with an idea for the next chapter or that can help me get out of this writer's block situation, will get to write a FanFiction story with me! X3 I'm already writing another story with the previous winner for Life Beyond Fairy Tail Without Natsu who solved my writer's block issue back then. and if the first person doesn't want a reward, I have a back up plan!**

**So do your best Minna and I'll keep in touch!**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Konichiwa Minna~ Enjoy the next chapter! I'm sorta basing the next chapter(the one after this one) on MrPotatoChips' idea! Arigatou-nii for helping me get back on track! ;) PM me and we can figure out your reward! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter Minna~! 8D**

**P.S. Who loves Nightcore?! Sorry, this is just a weird, quirky thing that I really enjoy! If you don't know what it is, look it up on Youtube. You can find a whole bunch of different versions of Nightcore, even some Nightcored Dubstep! Well, to the story!**

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal **

**Summary:**

**A beautiful blonde girl named Lucy, with a huge temper. A regular pink haired teen called Natsu. What happens when their paths cross? Will they become something more than enemies, or will they remain the same for the rest of high school? Add another boy. Will it become a love triangle?**

**I'm apologizing for any screw ups in advance!**

**Chapter 11**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Rex, Erza, Natsu, Gray and I were talking rambunctiously about the dance routine for the upcoming recital. Rex had said if we were good and ready, we could join in the Universal Dance CCO this year. I was totally physicked! I squealed and clapped my hands like an Anime fan-girl would. The group laughed at my reaction and I laughed along with them.

"So Rex, do you really think we could make it to the Universal Dance CCO? I mean, we just started to get to know each other and-" Gray started to say, but was then interrupted by Rex.

"Yes! C'mon guys, I believe in you. You're totally good enough to be in the Universal Dance CCO this year. Based on how your solo lesson are going and the one collab lesson today, I think you'll be great!" Rex encouraged us. We all smiled and I jumped up, pumping a fist in the air.

"Ye-heh-hes! Finally, my first entry in the Universal Dance CCO! Yeah!" I shouted. The rest of the gang was starting to stand up, one after the other. I continued to jump for joy until Rex punched my arm. I stopped immediately and rubbed my sore arm, pouting in the process.

"Owie... You didn't have to ruin my fun Rex." I whined. Rex smiled and chuckled.

"You always were a softie." he commented. A could feel a pulse of annoyance through my blood stream as Rex called a 'soft'.

"Soft, am I?" I smirked, while glaring amusively at Rex. I could hear him gulp nervously.

"Uh oh..." Natsu and Gray said simultaneously. Erza was left unfazed by my sudden change of attitude. My eyes drifted to the clock for a mere three seconds. I could beat Rex to a pulp before I had to leave for my skating practice. I still had the time.

_I think I do at the least... Rex doesn't really keep his clocks on time._ I thought. I checked my wrist watch just in case.

_Never mind... I don't. Ah! I'm late?! _I quickly changed my attitude again.

"I gotta go! See you at school tomorrow guys! Well, maybe not you Erza, but i'll see the guys for sure! Bye bye!" I waved and left towards the change room. I quickly changed into my other set of clothes which consumed of a pair of boot cut jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Sexy' on it in deep red with little kisses all over it. I stepped out into the hallway and made my way towards the door until I remembered something.

"My water bottle! I should probably go and get it." I said. I turned on my heel and rushed back towards the little studio to reclaim my water bottle. I turned through the doorway, only to bump into something. I fell to the ground, a heavy weight falling after me.

"Ow..." I said,starting to sit up. However, my forehead collided with something tough. "Ah! That hurt!"

"Ouch..." a deep voice said. I looked up and met with a pair of squinted onyx eyes and a mess of pink hair. I could feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks as I noticed the position we were in. Natsu's hands caved my head in, one of them on either side, pulling on my blonde hair just the slightest bit. He was on his knees, my long legs underneath his. I looked back at his face and noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ooh la la! Getting frisky are we?" I heard Rex say slyly. My entire face flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, Natsu... GET OFF!" I screamed in his face.

"Ah! Sorry Lucy!" he said as he scrambled off me. I sat up casually, the only exception being my cherry red face. I could hear snickering from the other people in the room, excluding Natsu, who's face was also as red as a tomato. A tick mark appeared on my face as it started to return to it's normal shade if cream white. I stood up and went over to the bench where my water bottle was. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag. I walked back towards the door and, just before I stepped out, hit Rex and Gray on the back of their heads.

"Idiots. See you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

**The next morning...**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Aw, just _shut up _already!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Nyaaaa really?"

I sleepily opened my eyes and a blurred black square came into view. I blinked a few times and my alarm came into view. Three blinking numbers appeared in front of my eyes. 7:30 AM. My eyes popped open and I flimsily threw the covers off my body in a rush.

"I'm going to be late! Great! Just great! And I was supposed to meet with the coach this morning!" I screamed at myself as I fumbled through my drawer to get some clothes. I picked up some random items like a spirit hoodie, a white tank top and a dark plaid mini skirt, my combat boots, and a pair of thigh high stripped stockings. I flew into a Mess of clothes as I switched from pjs to a random set of cloths. I threw a brush through my hair and put on a few little touches on my outfit, like my favorite skull belt and a ring that my mother gave me on my 10th birthday before she... Passed on. I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs. I tripped over a few things on my way down the winding staircase. I ran into the kitchen, said a quick good morning to the staff that were there, and grabbed an apple and took a bite. I rushed over to the huge front doors of my mansion and grabbed my keys from the counter beside the coat rack.

"Daddy! I'm leaving for school now! I'll see you later!" I yelled when I reached my front door. No answer came. I sighed sadly.

_Of course he doesn't answer... _I thought miserably. I opened the door and walked out, closing the large wood doors with a slam. The sun shone in my dark brown eyes and I reached into my purse to pull out my sunglasses. Even though it was early in the morning, the sun was up pretty early too. I placed my blue sunglasses on my face and unlocked my car using the automatic car un-locker on my key chain. I stepped into my Porsche and set my bad down in the passenger seat. I put my key into the ignition and turned it to start up the revving engine. I plugged in my iPhone and put my music app on shuffle to listen to some jams as I made my way to school. I fastened my seat belt and closed the door and started to back out of my drive way.

***Timeskip- Fairy Tail Academy***

I quickly brushed away the hair that had fallen onto my face as I ran from the student parking lot to the school.

"Oh gosh! I hope I'm not too late!" I said to myself. I made a quick turn to the door and opened it violently so it hit the side of the school's wall. I ran down hallway after hallway until I reached the gym. I opened the door and rushed in until I bumped into something. I fell on the ground in a clumsy heap, my legs spread in either direction with my panties showing and my hands being the only thing propping me up. In front of me I saw dark, raven colored hair and a pair of indigo eyes staring back at me. I blushed and brought my hands to pull my skirt flap down quickly. The teen in front of me smirked and laughed a little.

"Didn't know someone like you would have panties like _that.__"_ he said slyly. I blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"G-Gray! D-don't tell anyone!" I stuttered. "Please!"

He smirked foxily and reached a hand out to prop his head on.

"I won't... But only if I can see them one more time." he said cockily, raising a finger to motion the number one. I could feel my ears burn at his words.

_Damn. Why am I getting like this? I'm not usually turned on so easily! _I sighed and hesitantly lifted my skirt flap up. Gray reached a hand forward and put it over my own. He didn't give me any time to protest, when he lifted my skirt higher and made it so that my fancy undies were flashed pretty noticeably. He smiled deviously and reached a hand out to touch me through the fabric of my underwear. I was slightly shocked to find, that when he touched me, his fingers were as cold as ice. I gasped and let out a small cry of shock.

"Surprised are we?" Gray asked hotly as he shifted the position of his fingers.

"Ah! Gray... Stop." I pleaded. Gray looked up at me with a disappointed look. He gave one last final little jab and pulled away. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. Gray removed the hand from a top my own and he stood up. I pulled my skirt flap back down and Gray stuck a hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up, but when I was just about on my full balance, Gray pulled me closer towards him and he slung an arm around my waist. I could feel his breath getting hotter on my neck as he leaned in.

"You win. See you in class." he whispered into my ear. I was still left in partial shock after Gray had let go and walked out of the gym. I shook my head to clear it and I walked over to the coach's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and the coach's black chair greeted me. I looked around for a second until I realized that the coach's back was turned to me as she was sitting in the chair.

"Hi coach. It's Lucy." I greeted. The chair turned slowly to reveal a slender, blue haired woman sitting in the black chair. Her hands were folded over her desk and she let her head rest on them, leaving her eyes to stare at me from under her bangs.

"Lucy, how many times have I told you not to call me coach? Just call me Aquarius. I was great friends with your mother don't forget." the coach reminded me for the hundredth time. I smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about Aquarius?" I asked, returning to the subject.

"Ah, yes. I'd like you to be the new cheer squad captain." she informed me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You want me? What about Angel? What's she going to do?" I started firing questions at the blue haired woman. She raised a hand to silence me.

"Angel is going to an exchange school for a few years in Crocus. In the meantime, I would like you to replace her as cheer captain until she returns. What do you say?" she explained, and stuck out a hand for the agreement. I took it and smiled.

"Deal!" I agreed.

"That's it. I'll see you in your fourth period class." Aquarius said. I turned and left, waving just before I went out the large gym doors.

_So, cheer captain? Step by step, I'm reaching the top. The part that I'm gonna hate about this is that Loke is on the football team... I don't really want to see the bastard again... _I thought as I was going to where my locker was. By now, the halls were full of kids from the school. I walked down my current hall and turned the corner up to the stairs for the second floor. I was about to turn the little narrow corner until I bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" the person apologized. I looked in front of me to see a petite, blue haired girl. She was real cute for a... fresh-man or second year?

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. The bluenette looked up at me and smiled. She stuck out a hand.

"Levy McGarden. Second year here at Fairy Tail High." she introduced herself. I took her hand and shook it politely.

"Lucy Heartfilia. New student here at Fairy Tail High, second year." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. What's your first class. We might have them together!" Levy asked.

"I have English L.A first. What about you?" I said. Levy clapped her hands excitedly.

"Me too! Want to sit together?"

"Sure! I just have to grab my binder first. Want to come with me?" I asked. Levy nodded, her blue curls bouncing and bobbing as her head motioned a yes. I smiled and started walking to my locker.

"So, Lucy what do you like to do in your spare time?" Levy asked.

"I like writing and reading. My favorite book is Life Beyond the River by Matthew Dunance." I answered. "I also skate and dance."

"Really? That's my favorite book too! And I love writing. I don't skate or dance though. Instead I'm a part-time waitress at the Maid Latte Café here in town." Levy said. I turned towards my baby blue locker and turned the combo into order.

"Really? I've been wanting to get a job there. It looks like so much fun!" I commented. Maid Latte Café is one of the many cosplay cafés here in Magnolia. I've been wanting to work in one, Maid Latte specifically. Levy nodded.

"It's great! If you come after school I can maybe see if the manager can hire you. We can get shifts at the same time!" Levy offered.

"That'd be great! Thanks Levy! You're awesome!" I thanked. I grabbed my binder from my locker then closed and locked it back up. "We should head to class to be sure we get seats beside each other."

"Yeah. Let's hurry Lu-chan!" Levy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to our English class. I smiled lightly and giggled as Levy pulled me along up the 4 stairs to room 213. Levy and I walked into the classroom together and quickly found two desks next to each other. And with that, the bell for first period rang.

**Hello everyone! It's been soooooo long since I posted a chapter! My excuse? School, concerts, the life of a musician and a DJ. It's tough. But I'm currently on break, so I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can! The word count for this chapter before the A.N. is 1,767 words. My longest chapter ever! Celebrate! Well, as we can see the rating will get changed to M. I hope you like sexy stories xD Thanks for waiting this long guys!**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Levy and I walked out of the school and to the student parking lot right after the school bell rang. Levy was going on about this really good book she had been reading called 'Going With The Wind'.

"Ne, Lu-Chan! I bet I could maybe get you a job today if you wanted!" Levy exclaimed, quickly changing the subject. "I just remembered that one of the girls is going out on leave for a while. I don't know how long, but if you do a good job, maybe my manager can use you as a fill in for her. And if she likes you, then she might give you a job with me!"

I turned to look at her, sort of surprised but also extremely ecstatic.

"Really? You're not kidding right Levy-Chan?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't exactly believe Levy. I mean, why would someone go on leave for just a little while? Critical illness? Children?

"I'm serious Lu-Chan! Marina-San is transferring to the same café, just in a different area. If she likes it, then she stays, but if she likes the other café more, then she comes back." Levy explained. I smiled joyfully.

"That's great! So, am I driving with you or am I gonna follow you in my own car?" I asked the little blue haired teen. She looked at the ground sheepishly, her hands inching closer to the pockets of her jean shorts. She shoved her hands into them and sighed a little bit.

"I actually don't have a car. I walk to school every morning." she said quietly. I looked at her petit figure and gaveahem a hug. She looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"You can ride with me. Just tell me where we're going." I offered. Levy smiled.

"Yay! I don't have to walk there!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "So where's your car Lu-Chan?"

I pointed to where my blue Porche was parked, next to the same bright yellow Mustang that I had seen yesterday when I was driving to my hip hop lesson. If I was right, it was Natsu's car. Levy and I walked over to my shimmering, expensive car. Levy brushed a hand over the roof of my car.

"Wow Lu-Chan! This is an awesome Porche! I wish I was lucky enough to have a car like this." Levy said in awe. I smiled and unlocked the doors, taking my spot in the drivers seat. Levy soon joined me, after she examined my car. I turned my key into ignition drive and started up the car. It gave a roar before it settled down and purred softly. Levy and I buckled ourselves in before I backed the car out of the lot. However, when I went to leave the lot, a teen boy with bright pink hair ran out in front of me. I slammed on the brakes.

"Watch it!" I yelled at him, sticking my head out the window. The teen boy turned around and stared at me.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed.

"Natsu?" I asked unsure. He grinned.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" he said happily.

"Going to get a job." I muttered. He looked at me, then walked over to my window and peered in.

"Hey Levy! What's up?" Natsu greeted Levy. Levy sliced and waved to Natsu.

"Taking Lu-Chan to the café I work at." Levy explained. "Lu-Chan wants to get a job there."

"You mean the 'Little Lolita Café' right?" Natsu asked, making sure he had the right place. Levy nodded and smiled. Natsu grinned. "Looks like I have a little trip to make then."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll get Gray to come too." Natsu suggested, a mischievous air about him. I stared at him in surprise.

"Gray?" I asked, trying my best to hide the surprise in my voice. I didn't think that he and Natsu would ever get along. Looks like I was wrong.

"Yeah. What do you think Levy? Is it worth a shot?" Natsu asked the petite in the seat next to me. Levy grinned widely.

"Go for it!" she agreed.

"Yes! Maybe while I'm at it, I'll get Gajeel to come along too." he said micheviously, winking at Levy in the process.

"Who?" I asked confused. I turned to look at Levy to see that she was Blushing a deep crimson.

"Levy's crush." Natsu explained, a smirk on his face. Levy unbuckled herself in a flash and reached over me to slap Natsu, but he had ducked just in time.

"Shut up Natsu! I'm pretty sure you yourself have a crush on Mira's little sister!" Levy yelled back at him, leaned back into her chair.

"Mira...?" I said confused, wanting to know a little more about about Levy's friends.

"MiraJane Strauss." Levy said. I gasped.

"The model MiraJane?!" I said shocked. "She goes to school here?!"

Levy and Natsu both nodded.

"What?!" I screamed.

"You don't know a whole bunch of people here do you Lu-Chan?" Levy asked.

"I...No." I confessed. "I'm sorta new here."

"Oh,well then. Wanna come sit with us at lunch tomorrow? We can introduce you to all of the other people in our clique." Natsu offered. I smiled.

"That'd be great!" I exclaimed.

_Finally! A chance to get to know someone!_

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated in ages and for that I am so sorry. I had been so busy with school and other things that I didn't have the time to update. And now my computand has viruses, so I'm updating through my Dad's computer. I'm done school now, so you can expect more chapters! I just have a couple of exams I have to write then we're good to go! Don't forget to check out my other fanfictions. I've recently finished one up and made a sequel(The Life Beyond Fairy Tail Sequel)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


End file.
